S h a t t e r e d   R e a l i t y
by Illusional Writter
Summary: What happens when you lose the most important person for you in a moment?  How you survive the pain...how you move on?    Roxas/Namine AU One-shot  Maybe the characters are a little occ  R & R


**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts characters or the original plot.**

* * *

><p>It was a dark, cold and dreary Friday night, the month...November. The rain fell merciless and thunders roared fiercely over the little town where the sunsets were considered the most beautiful and breathtaking.<p>

Heavy raindrops beat incessantly the window glass of a simple house in the suburbs, light could be seen in it from the outside. A girl with platinum blonde hair, fragile constitution, extremely pale skin that made her look sick and void blue eyes that once had a spectacular brilliance lay reclining on the couch of her living room. She was alone, again, because her parents were away on an unexpected bussiness trip.

Despite the protests of her mother on leaving her daughter alone for several days in the condition in which her weakened and poor mind was she had no other choice but to accept and plead her to be careful.

Namine was staring at the TV with little if not any attention to the device. The only thing she had done was lay on that couch with the TV on, she hadn't eaten since lunch and she still wore the pleated navy blue skirt that reached just above the knee and the button up white shirt of her school's uniform.

The program that was being broadcasted showed a woman with fiery red hair - probably dyed -, excessive makeup and non conservative clothes talking about new discoveries made by a group of scientists in something that probably nobody was interested but was of great importance until the electricity went off.

"...What the hell?" The blonde exclaimed, standing up and walking cautiously to the window. "It seems that there was a blackout in the whole neighborhood, great just what I needed." the tone in which she said these words was little more than sarcastic.

She put her forehead on the cold surface of the glass closing slowly her eyelids until a flash of lightning struck the sky, her eyes snapped open and she saw him, standing across the street, watching as if it was the most natural thing in the world. A shriek was emitted from her soft lips. Stumbling, she moved backward until her back met a wall at the other end of the room and she slid onto it letting her body in a sitting position with her knees near her chest.

A month had passed since the last time she had seen him...since the last time that he had plagued her dreams...since the last time she thought he was still here with her. The psychiatrist had told her that all the "visions" were part of her imagination trying to deny the loss and would eventually decrease until they finally disappear. He had given medications to help with her insomnia and she had attended to therapy regularly...then why!?

"Stay calm, stay calm, breathe...it isn't real, it's only in your imagination, if you close your eyes it will disappear." Namine repeated that phrase as a prayer, her body trembled with fear and jumped with every noise that echoed through the desolate house.

The rain fell harder every minute and the lightnings were present more often but that didn't stop the terrified blonde from hear the sound of someone knocking on the door. The beatings were so soft that they seemed like touches.

"Nami let me in...I'm freezing." A voice, to be more specific his voice. The same voice she loved was calling at the other side of the heavy wooden plaque.

"This is not happening...this can't be happening!" Namine's mind was frantic, incapable of forming a coherent thought.

"I know you're there, please!" The damned voice repeated.

"NO! You're not real, you're just in my mind! Yo-you can't be here!" The young woman yelled back, desperation flooding her.

"But I'm here...open the door and see for yourself." The confidence with which he said those words was enough to cast doubt on the girl making her body move against her will.

When she reacted she was standing in front of the door, her hand on the handle and even everything in her said it was a wrong idea, that she would be disappointed, she didn't mind and opened.

Before her eyes was the figure of someone who she knew very well. His skin slightly tanned by spending so much time in the sun skateboarding, his cobalt eyes like the deep ocean with a mischievous glint lingering on them, his golden hair usually combed in a way that defies gravity was leaking and straight. He wore his favorite jeans - the ones that are torn on the right knee - and his favorite sweatshirt. He looked like the person of her memories...even better.

"See...here I am, so...would you let me in?" The words were spoken by a boy, a cocky grin was dangling on his lips.

Without a word of protest Namine opened the door wide to let him in. Water footprints were left by the boy's tennis as he walked in the room covered in darkness.

"Wow nothing has changed since the last time I was here...and well Nam, how have you been?" The boy said, looking around while maintaining the same cocky smile. The girl cringed at hearing him say her nickname.

"How...how can you ask me that?" Namine mumbled, her head was bent making her bangs cover part of her face.

"It's only an ordinary question, any-"

"You don't understand!" She interrupted him. "Roxas, you can't be here...it's impossible!"

"Why...?" Roxas asked turning to her and raising an eyebrow like when something surprised him.

"Because you are...because you are dead! You died nine bloody months ago...you drowned in the pool during the spring competition." The blonde exclaimed finally lifting her face to look at him, tears slipping from her beautiful baby blue eyes.

"Uhm you're right." The boy's eyes expressed a great sadness.

Roxas tried to approach the petit blonde but she panicked and ran to her room that was down the hall. She yanking the door open and then locked it, she sat on her bed with her eyes glued on the entrance and with a pillow between her hands.

"That wasn't necessary...you know, I'm not going to hurt you." Roxas's voice came across the room.

"What the...when? The door was, I...you didn't open it!" Namine rose dropping the pillow, her voice rised in volume until she was screaming hysterically.

"You let me in, that means I can walk into any room and I...well let's just say that the doors can't stop me anymore." He was standing in front of the large window, a faint glow illuminating his figure.

"Roxas...I beg you, please leave me alone. My life has been too complicated since...the accident, just disappeared again."

"_Your_ life is complicated...? Namine, _I'm dead_ for God's sake!" Roxas exclaimed. Namine felt a stinging pain on her heart, the same feeling she felt when she saw Roxas wasn't breathing nine moths ago. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Roxas eyes widened at her reaction. "...Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry Namine but you must listen to me, this is my last chance..." Roxas' voice drifted into silence.

"Why - of all people - you want to talk to me?" Namine was doubtful.

"There is something you need to know." Roxas took a step forward and Namine took one back. "Take it easy I'm not going to hurt you."

"How can I be sure it's really you?...how I'll know you are here and you're not another hallucination? How I'll know that you won't disappear again?" The girl was shaking, her voice desperate for an answer while she wascrying a river.

"You never hallucinated because I always, always have been by your side." He stated calmly.

Roxas slowly approached the fragile blonde and with a gentle movement his hand touched the girl's delicate face. Her cheek was wet with tears, her eyes were a bit red and swollen but still a beautiful baby blue and her silky platinum blonde hair was disheveled.

Deep blue collided with light blue, none of them could remove the other's gaze, it was as if time had stopped for both. Their faces slowly approached until their lips were only inches apart.

"You're the best friend I have had, the most amazing girl I've known, ever since I heard your laugh I can't help but smile, when I'm without you the time seems endless and I miss you more than anyone...I-I love you, Namine." Roxas whispered softly, his breath tickling the girl's lips and a second later the space between them disappeared.

At first the kiss was soft like a bird's feather and gradually became more profound. Both could feel the different emotions contained in it. Sadness, Loneliness, Longing, Hope..._**Love**_.

Only when they felt the urge to breathe they parted lips but don't separate much and put their foreheads together.

"You have no idea how much I've miss you...all I can think, all I can dream, all I can draw is you. You never realized how important you are to me Roxas...you never realized how much I love you." The artist's confession was made in a whisper so only the blond in front of her could hear.

Slowly the boy rounded the girl's thin waist and pulled Namine to him as she did the same with her arms. The silence surrounded them by what seemed like hours, however, only a few minutes had passed.

"Nam...I'm running out of time, I must go." The murmur of Roxas broke the silence and provoked her to held with her little hands his sweatshirt as if her life depended on it.

"Don't leave me alone, not again." That simple sentence contained so much sadness and loneliness that made Roxas's heart ache, a knot was formed in his throat.

"I don't want to leave but I can't stay either, I no longer belong here...unless you want to come with me."

The offer that was presented to Namine was like a hand in front of her while she was drowning, light at the end of the tunnel.

"Take me with you." Was all she said as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"as you wish..." he whispered in her ear before he kissed her tenderly.

The couple remained together until the early hours of dawn.

* * *

><p>The sky was totally clear thanks to the rain of the previous day and the sun shone splendidly.<p>

On the wet streets a bubbly redhead walked nonchalantly to the house of her best friend, they had agreed the previous day to go out together today but when she called - several times - no one answered.

Kairi - the redhead - knew that the terrible accident had affected all of them, the persons that were close to Roxas like their cousins Xion and Sora, his best friend Axel, Olette, Hayner and Pence who had known him since kindergarten and especially Namine, the girl who was madly in love with him.

For months Namine had been acting strange, she told her that she had been seeing Roxas outside her house or at school or in the park where he used to skate but it was certainly impossible because the boy had been dead for months. That made all her friends feel concerned for the blonde's sanity that's why Kairi decided to asked the Namine about that but all she said was that she had been feeling better, that she had been going to therapy and will soon surpass all but the redhead knew her best friend wasn't better, not in the slightest.

When Kairi arrived at her destination, she knocked on the door but nobody opened. Luckily she knew where they kept a spare key if Namine forgot hers so she could enter. The television was on in a morning show and on the coffee table was the blonde's open backpack.

Kairi took it and noticed that her sketchbook wasn't in it but that wasn't something new as Namine was always using it. She left the backpack where she found it and went straight to the kitchen hoping to find the blonde.

"Nami...are you here?...you're not." the redhead was humming while checking the kitchen and finding no trace of her best friend there.

_"Where is she? In her room...maybe" the girl thought as she walked the path to said room._

The door was closed but not locked because the artist parents had removed the lock some time ago. She entered and found her friend lying over the bed sheets, still wearing her uniform and her sketchbook next to her.

"Hey Namine didn't you listen me getting inside?" Kairi said mockingly. "Namine, we both know that you're not asleep I am quite sure you heard me."

The redhead made her way to her friend and shook her a bit to get her attention but to no avail, the blonde just didn't wake up.

"If you think that ignoring me will save you from a day of shopping with me you're oh so wrong." Kairi shook her a little harder but the result was the same.

When the redhead touched the face of the blonde she found her unusually cold, in fact too cold.

"My God...NAMINE! Wake up, wake up." Despair filled the redhead, she took out her mobile and called emergency to get an ambulance as quickly as possible.

At the end of the call she threw her phone on the bed and it fell on the old sketchbook. Kairi took it and flipped it open on the last page where she found a sketch of Roxas and Namine in the girl's room, they were in a loving embrace. The blond girl was wearing her school uniform and the blond boy wore the same clothes he had the day he was _**gone**_ and at the bottom of the page was a little note.

_**"Eternity is Just the Beginning**_

_**Forever and Always**_

_**You & Me"**_

The note was written not only with the letter of Namine also the letter of...Roxas.

"Impossible." Kairi whispered, her twilight colored eyes fell on the unmoving blonde and she knew it. She knew that Namine was telling the truth and Roxas had been visiting her and now...she had lost her best friend.

The ambulance arrived soon after but there was nothing to do. Namine died on that cold Friday night of a heart attack although the paramedics found no reason to explain her death.

All they could conclude was that her heart just stop beating, maybe for Namine's will.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey there...! Well this is my very first story of Kingdom Hearts and personally I'm happy with it - though it's a little dramatic -, yet I want to know what you think about it.**

**Music that inspired me:**

**Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) - Emily Browning**

**Colorful Mind - Broken Iris**

**Urban Angel -Natalie Walker**

**Full Moon - The Black Ghosts**

**Shattered - Trading Yesterday**


End file.
